sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Novo the Hedgehog(reboot)/@comment-26163885-20160202061251
Seemed like a cool character, at first but as your endless list of powers went on, you seemed to went too op. Then your dark forms weakness seemed more like a strength, honestly if you made it you are more ruthless and unable to completely control it, forcing you to sometimes attack your own allies, it would make sense, but instead all evil people, who I assumed are the people who hurt your loved one, are the only ones to be attacked, which would make sense, if someone you love got hurt then you obviously your going to want to attack them, maybe even kill them, which isn't really a weakness unless you vowed never to kill, but even so you didn't state you would attempt to kill the evil people. As far as your other weakness go, it seems to be a bit useless since we don't know your energy, for all we know your enegry is over 9,000 and each move/second/minute/hour in your form takes 1 piece of your enegry, and of course I'm using a number scale so I can accurately describe it, and take the number and boost it by the multipliers you given in the forms. As for forms, they are by far the most op, assuming enegry is multipled as well, you would easily kill everyone especially when you're 10 times faster than light (FTL), your power would 20,000% more and half invulnerable, and that's only your half power form, everything doubles at full power, making you literally invulnerable, and at this point a god, with only weakness an unknown amount of engry is taken from an unknown amount source of enegry at an unknown rate, it's like solving, ? Lost per second/minute/hour ÷ ? Total energy = ? Unknown amount of time you can maintain the forms,. Overall his split personality seems to be the only real unique downfall, which itself seems to be able to be resolved (judging from the whole personality part) now I'm not saying he is a bad character, it's just that he is way too over powered, and has no real downfall, if you weaken him and give us some stuff to be able to calculate his full power because honestly if his base power (no forms or boost applied, just normal Novo) is 1 then at max his would be 40, which is very weak, I hope you don't take too much offense to this, I've seen much worse characters that are completely hopeless and once, literally a god (which isn't all that bad if done right, but if that character could literally just make you cease to exist with a thought) but if you do this right, he could be saved especially if you give me some clarification about the enegry, right now that is my biggest problem. P.S. sorry for the long post And for all the Too Long; Didn't Read (TL:DR) people, basically no real weakness, especially in forms and is really op and unclear on details which could make the character extremely op or weak